


A Cold Night

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the easiest way to stay warm is to cuddle close. Especially when sleeping in an ice cave at the top of a snowy mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed something a little less drama packed today.  
> It turned out somewhat like a particular other story I wrote a while ago, no? ^^  
> 

Laxus had been requested for a very annoying mission. He was to find a large Vulcan nest in the mountains and destroy it. He had questioned why they wanted an S-class mage to fight simple monsters like these and quickly gotten a less than pleasing answer. It was suspected there might be up to two hundred of the ugly apes.

He knew his team would back him up without a seconds hesitation, but he elected not to force the slender and thus easily freezing rune mage or the fairy mage that hated winter clothing into the snowy tips. Instead, he brought only Bickslow along. The seith mage always wore padded clothing either way and it had been a while since the two of them went on a mission on their own.

Bickslow seemed quite thrilled about it as well. Not that they didn't adore the company of their team mates, but sometimes, they wanted to go out on an adventure alone. Both of them had a more relaxed attitude toward schedules and obligations.

With packed bags, the two mages headed up the mountainside. Finding such a huge nest was definitively not a problem. These beasts where quite loud about themselves. Before long, they stood at one of the entrances to the cave system that ran though the mighty stone.

The fight wasn't a hard one. Long and exhausting due to the sheer number of enemies, yes, but by no means hard. Once they were sure they had gotten the last of the large hairy apes, they set their tent up at the mouth of the cave.

Both sweaty and tired, the cold crept into their bones. It was very uncomfortable and they would have given a lot to be able to sleep in an inn tonight, to bathe in a hot spring, but it was far too late and the mountains far too treacherous for two exhausted mages to fight their way back into town now.

Climbing into the small blue tent, they cuddled into the thick bedrolls in full clothing. Still, it was far from enough to keep the biting cold at bay. The nightly wind blew along the outside of the cave entrance, resulting in a ghostly howling that only make the entire situation feel even lonelier and chillier.

Bickslow shifted closer to his comrade.

Laxus knew the seith mage had a hard time with this. He couldn't deal with loneliness in the least, having suffered it for far too long as orphan. It was perhaps why the acrobat had the magic he did, the ability to connect to wandering souls that had no home, no company in this world.

Freezing, Laxus tugged the zipper on the side of his bedroll open and made to connect the two thick shelters. It was a feature the seith mage had been joking about when they bought them. “Then we can sleep like couples”, he had jested and Evergreen had given him a death glare for it.

Right now that was a very nice idea, though. Connecting the bedrolls into one, Laxus pulled his friend close to hold the heat. The seith mage shifted a little against him, almost as if trying to hide against the dragon slayer's chest.

Laxus chuckled a little and he stilled, lying quite stiffly in the other's warm embrace. Figuring the seith mage with his acrobatic body was freezing even more than him, the blonde rubbed over his back.

Bickslow felt his heart beating faster as he was cuddled so close to the dragon slayer. He had often joked about it, but never had he imagined Laxus would actually pull him close, freezing weather or not. The fiercely muscular brawler was warm and cosy, but this situation was also undeniably troublesome.

The rubbing of the blonde's strong hand on his back, the S-class mage's steady hot breaths against his forehead, the broad chest rising and lowering right against his own, and all that in this isolation, it was all incredibly alluring.

Who wouldn't long for this man's proximity? The blonde was ridiculously good looking and very masculine. Strong, fierce… the line of thought did not help. Maybe he could blame the fact that he never really cuddled with anyone except for when he was having sex, but he was starting to get seriously worked up.

His attempts to think of something else turned out futile with the blonde's hot body pressed against his own this tightly. The dragon slayer's hand stilling, he begged for the man to have fallen asleep when he felt himself grow hard. The clothes between them were thick, sure, but his trousers weren’t exactly stiff, so it would still be obvious.

There was no way he could wiggle away without waking Laxus again, and then probably freezing to death. At least trying to turn away a bit, he noticed that, no, the blonde wasn't asleep, not even close. When the orange eyes opened again, he almost held his breath.

“How the hell are you even able to get hard in this cold?”, Laxus asked amused and Bickslow could swear his face was blazing red.

“Not like I can help it”, he defended at once.

“Just think of something disgusting”, the blonde suggested.

“Yes, thank you, because I haven't thought of that already”, the seith mage hissed back.

“You must have a pretty lame imagination”, the dragon slayer teased and he huffed a little.

That was definitively not the issue. The problem was rather, he had a far too good imagination when it came to the pleasures Laxus would be capable of inducing. The dragon slayer was not just big and strong in statue, he was also long and thick. The day he had seen the blonde naked in the showers the first time had everything but helped him fight his attraction to the man. It was truly unfair how some people just had it all.

After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, Laxus sighed. “Just turn around and take care of it. You won't be able to sleep like that, will you?”

“Are you serious? You want me to beat off right here?”, Bickslow asked shocked.

“We need to sleep. I'm not carrying you down the mountain come dawn”, the S-class mage argued.

“This is so weird”, Bickslow sighed, shifting to turn around. Lying with his back against the blonde didn't make it much better. He hesitated, glancing back at the dragon slayer.

“Shy?”, Laxus teased and he snarled in answer. The bastard could at least turn away as well or something, honestly. Not that he really wanted the blonde to. Figuring the dragon slayer simply didn't think anything of it, he reached down and unbuttoned himself. Already in this awkward situation, he might as well get some satisfaction out of it, as in jerking off beside the object of his desire.

Wrapping one hand around himself, he stroked up and forced back his initial huff of pleasure. Firming his grip, he stroked steadily in the hunt for a quick release. The warm body behind him definitively helped, even if it was a little embarrassing, knowing Laxus heard every sound, felt the shifting of his body. He still didn't say anything to it, though.

Relaxing into it a little more, Bickslow allowed himself to give small moans with every exhale and truly began enjoying it. Shuddering, he eased back against his friend more again to have his warmth. To jack off in the cold was definitively not the perfect circumstance.

Laxus felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he heard the deep quick breaths turn to moans. He had definitively not thought this one through. It surprised him just a little that this turned him on. He had thought nothing of it when he said it, just a practical measure to deal with the situation.

Sure, Bickslow was good looking, but he hadn't really considered himself attracted to the seith mage before. He was a friend, nothing else. Except, now he was also an incredibly sexy sound and sight. Just the slight quiver that went through his body and the shifting bedroll around them was more than enough for Laxus to get worked up in turn.

When Bickslow leaned back against him to escape the cold, he couldn't really help himself, a hand sneaking to the seith mage's hip. The acrobat stopped dead as he noticed it and only slowly turned his head a little, looking back questioningly.

“Now you've gotten me horny as well”, the blonde sighed.

“What?”, the acrobat asked baffled.

“Is it that shocking? You are touching yourself right beside me”, Laxus defended.

“'Cause you told me to”, Bickslow said at once, a deep blush appearing on his cheeks.

It took but a second for the blonde to realise just how perfect that statement was. A smirk spread over his lips. “So you do anything I say?”, he mused.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”, Bickslow hissed irritably, slimming his eyes at the other.

Laxus slipped his hand further around the man and took a hold of the acrobat's cock, forcing the nimble fingers off with ease. The violent jerk and strangled gasp he gained had him grin widely. “Lax...?”, the seith mage tired, but he lost his voice again as the blonde stroked down firmly.

“Just let me.”

The dragon slayer pressed himself against the warm body as he moved his hand, letting the seith mage feel his erection in turn. Bickslow's manicured hands took a hold of his working arm and the entire acrobatic body arched back against him longingly.

“Ah, shit. Oh”, the breathy moans echoed through the cavern, drowning the howling of the wind out entirely.

“Sexy”, Laxus mumbled against the striped hood hiding his friend. He shifted against the seith mage, grinding himself against the other's body eagerly.

Bickslow was shocked the blonde would be interested in doing this. He was positively shaking against the strong S-class mage, the hips bucking against him driving him insane. Not that there was much damage left to be done on that point.

“God, Laxus”, he moaned, turning to his back so he could find that pretty face and kiss the blonde. And as those lips parted, allowing him to explore, he knew what heaven was like. It was warmth, moisture, and lemon, fresh and fierce, a perfect storm.

Finally taking heart now that he was sure the blonde enjoyed this as well, he slipped a hand down and tugged at the spades decorated belt.

Laxus let go of him entirely to unbuckle himself, freeing his cock and then returning one hand to the seith mage's length. Bickslow wrapped a hand around the impressive erection, stroking up and almost moaning himself when the S-class mage hissed in pleasure.

He watched with fascination as the dragon slayer's face relaxed into a pleased expression. The blonde sure didn't hold back, moaning as he worked his hand over the shaft. And he didn't loose his own movement either, driving the acrobat to the edge with quick and firm strokes.

To be allowed not only to be touched, but to touch, to give and take with the dragon slayer like this made Bickslow completely dizzy. The cold of their surroundings and uncomfortably lonely feeling of these mountains was forgotten as he moaned in union with the blonde.

“Shit”, he cursed as he felt himself close. He tried to focus on his own hand movement, but lost his rhythm and stilled as his back arched with the need for release.

When the seith mage's hand stilled, Laxus let go in turn and leaned over him instead. The movement let some cold air into their combined bedroll and he quickly lay down over the seith mage to keep the warmth.

He reached between them and took them both into his hand, stroking them together. It surprised him a little just how strongly Bickslow reacted to it, gasping and grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

“Like that?”, he teased and the seith mage went red over both ears again.

“I will take that as a yes”, he chuckled and kissed the acrobat.

He hadn't thought the seith mage would taste quite this sweet. The wooden smell that constantly lingered on him had absolutely no effect on his sweet lips. If he had to place it, he'd say honey. Not too much, just a hint, just right. Humming pleased, he licked over the slim lips and once they parted dove his tongue into the warm mouth to mindfully taste the other man out.

Bickslow pulled back and in a breathy voice managed to warn, “Fuck, I'll come.”

He whined as Laxus's hand stilled. Looking up at the dragon slayer with raw need flaring in his eyes, he saw that the blonde was trying to retrieve something. He reached for his pack and rummaged a little, finally producing a handkerchief.

“What's that for?”, the acrobat asked and he shrugged, “I don't want us to get all sticky in here.”

Relieved that the dragon slayer hadn't been planning to leave him hanging now, Bickslow relaxed back under the man. He tried not to, but still gasped as the blonde wrapped his hand back around them and stroked down.

“Does it feel that good to have my cock against yours?”, the S-class mage teased amused.

“You have no idea”, the acrobat moaned with the next stroke and a triumphant smirk spread over the blonde's lips.

Bickslow arched as he felt himself getting close again. “Come on now”, Laxus mused and he groaned, shuddering violently as he came. The dragon slayer caught most of his release with the cloth handkerchief and then made an effort to get the rest off his hand as well.

In the meantime, the seith mage drew greedy breaths, staying close to the blonde's neck as not to inhale so much cold air. A warm puff of air tickled along Laxus's neck and he growled longingly. “Oh?”, Bickslow smirked and blew warmly against his skin. Huffing, the blonde leaned away.

“Like that?”, the acrobat returned his earlier tease.

“Shut up. I have sensitive skin, aright?”, the dragon slayer defended, rubbing over his neck with a hand to chase the tingling sensation away. Bickslow grinned and wrapped an arm around the blonde, holding him close as he leaned up to suck on the delicate skin. Laxus gave a strangled moan and he reached between them.

He would have loved to go down on the other right now, but it was just too fucking cold to even consider leaving the blonde's warm embrace. Maybe they could do this again some time, and then he'd show the dragon slayer what his tongue could do.

Wrapping his hand back around the other's erection, he stroked up firmly. Lightly biting the blonde's neck, he gained a whine and hummed in turn. Never had he heard a sweeter noise. The brash dragon slayer whining with need was better than any music could possibly be.

Laxus closed his eyes, resting his head against the acrobat's as the man teased that sweetspot. First when he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer did he brace himself on one arm and reach down with the tissue again. He let his jaw hang slack, moaning deeply. When Bickslow nibbled at his neck again, he felt a jolt of pleasure tickle down his spine. He groaned, shaking and finding his release.

With heavy breaths, he tossed the tissue out. It was not worth taking back down the mountain side, sticky as it was.

Flopping down on his side, he didn't complain as the seith mage shifted and cuddled down closely to him once more. It was too damn cold not to. He just rearranged and nuzzled against the warm mage, letting post-climax exhaustion rock him to sleep.

  



End file.
